gingakikoutaifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
More than Words (Ending)
More than Words is the 1st ending theme of Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince II. The song was sung by Maaya Sakamoto. Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= soko ni iru kimi wa ima dake no, kimi ja nai kyou made no yorokobi ya kanashimi to issho ni ikiteru ichiban taisetsu na koto wa keshite iwanakute ii kono sora ya yureru haoto ya sekai ga zenbu shitteru jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka? otona ni nattanda ne jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka? sukoshi dake hyaku no kotoba yori tsutaetai koto ga aru hyaku no kotoba yori tsutawaru to shinjite iru namida mo fukeru kurai ni itsu de mo chikaku ni ita hazu na no ni watashi wa kimi no kurushimi ya furue ni nani hitotsu kidzukenakatta hontou ni taisetsu na mono wa chiisa na honoo no you ni hakanai kaze ga keshite shimawanai you ni futatsu no te wo kazasu yo jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka? hitori ni nattanda ne jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka? doko made mo hyaku no kotoba yori tsutaetai koto ga aru hyaku no kotoba yori kimi dake wo omotte iru jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka? otona ni nattanda ne jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka? sukoshi dake jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka? kimi wa hitori ni nattanda ne jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desu ka? doko made mo me no mae no kimi wa ima no, ima dake no, kimi ja nai deatta ikutsu mo no yorokobi ya kanashimi to issho ni ikiteru |-| Kanji= そこにいる君は 今だけの、君じゃない 今日までの喜びや 悲しみと一緒に生きてる いちばん大切なことは 決して言わなくていい この空や 揺れる葉音や 世界が 全部知ってる 自由って、せつなくないですか? 大人になったんだね 自由って、せつなくないですか? 少しだけ 100の言葉より 伝えたいことがある 100の言葉より 伝わると信じている 涙も拭けるくらいに いつでも近くにいたはずなのに 私は君の苦しみや震えに 何ひとつ気づけなかった 本当に大切なものは 小さな炎のように儚い 風が消してしまわないように 二つの手をかざすよ 自由って、せつなくないですか? 一人になったんだね 自由って、せつなくないですか? どこまでも 100の言葉より 伝えたいことがある 100の言葉より 君だけを想っている 自由って、せつなくないですか? 大人になったんだね 自由って、せつなくないですか? 少しだけ 自由って、せつなくないですか? 一人になったんだね 自由って、せつなくないですか? どこまでも 自由って、せつなくないですか? 君は一人になったんだね 自由って、せつなくないですか? どこまでも 目の前の君は 今の、今だけの、君じゃない 出会った幾つもの喜びや 悲しみと一緒に生きてる 目の前の君は 今の、今だけの、君じゃない 出会った幾つもの喜びや 悲しみと一緒に生きてる |-| English= ﻿ The you that is there isn’t the only you there is now You’re living together with all the joy and sadness you’ve experienced up until today It’s definitely alright not to say the things which are most important The sky, the sound of the rustling leaves, the world knows it all ﻿Isn’t freedom painful? I’ve become an adult, haven’t I? Isn’t freedom painful? Just a little There’s something I want to convey more than a hundred words I believe it’ll be conveyed better than a hundred words ﻿Though I ought always to have been close enough to you to wipe away your tears I didn’t notice anything of your pain and trembling Because what is truly important is fleeting like a tiny flame So that the wind will not blow it out I’ll hold out two hands Isn’t freedom painful? I’m now alone, aren’t I? Isn’t freedom painful? Endlessly so ﻿ There’s something I want to convey more than a hundred words More than a hundred words, I’m thinking only of you ﻿ Isn’t freedom painful? I’ve become an adult, haven’t I? Isn’t freedom painful? Just a little ﻿ Isn’t freedom painful? Now you’re alone, aren’t you? Isn’t freedom painful? Endlessly so ﻿The you before my eyes isn’t the you, the only you, before me now You’re living together with all the countless joy and sadness you’ve encountered